<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Hell of a Hangover by TheMadam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033014">One Hell of a Hangover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadam/pseuds/TheMadam'>TheMadam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Drunkenness, Kissing, Spit Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadam/pseuds/TheMadam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alastor escorts you to your room after having Husk give you one too many drinks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) &amp; Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Hell of a Hangover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You're not sure how you found yourself inebriated at the bar within the hotel, in the company of Alastor and Husk. The latter makes sense considering he is the bartender. However, sharing rounds with the Radio Demon himself was something else in its entirety. He was enjoying his whiskey, you your usual. The drinks were catching up to you considering every time you finished one, he asked Husk to bring you another. Said drinks were only going down so fast out of nervousness and not because you were genuinely enjoying them at this point. You were, beyond a shadow of a doubt, absolutely smashed. You kept quiet about it, but after this last drink you had to place your hand on Alastor's arm to stop him from asking for another drink in your stead.</p><p>"A-apologies, Alastor. I mustn't...." you slurred softly and attempting to avoid eye contact. No, instead you found yourself focusing on his mouth. Again. The way you always seem to when around him. It was subconscious at this point, but even more so now that you were drunk. You pull your hand away from him and look at the counter.</p><p>"I really should be off to bed now.... I'm... too much to drink." You mutter with a shake of your head. He hums softly in reply, leaning almost impossibly close to you. Gingerly, he grabs a strand of your long hair to twirl around his finger. The two of you watch the way the soft fibers slip through his fingers like silk.</p><p>"I suppose you have certainly had more than I." He muses. You nod slowly so as to not jostle the already dizzying surroundings. Alastor hops up from his place at the counter, standing tall and prideful. As per usual. He holds out his elbow to you and you stare for a moment as your inebriated brain lags at the silent command.</p><p>"I will escort you to your room, dear! I worry you may not find it on your own in this state." </p><p>You stand on wobbly legs as you take his arm, noting how warm it is in your grip. The two of you take your leave, with him to steady you. He is cautious of his strides. His long legs used to moving at a much faster pace than your comparatively stubby ones. You had unfortunately not come down here as a tall demon. No. You were cursed with your average stature of 5'3. </p><p>The two of you walk in as close to silence as one could get when in the presence of the Radio Demon. His soft static humming and buzzing around you. You reach your room in a blur, hardly remembering the walk to it. It was a good thing he had lead you, you most certainly would've never found your way. </p><p>"Well darling, will you be alright?" He inquires. A blush paints your face. This is the most you've interacted with him so personally. Often avoiding him for the sake of all the impure and <em>sinful</em> thoughts that often filled your silly head when you were around him.</p><p>"I uh..." You fumble as you shakily take hold of the door handle.</p><p>"Oh my." He mutters, taking over for you and pushing the door open. He leads you inside the room and closes the door behind him with a soft click. Then he slowly shuffles you to the bed, of which you sit on the edge of heavily. Water. You wanted water. The alcohol had you quite dehydrated but you didn't say anything. You would fill your water bottle once he took his leave, but he seemed inclined to stay for a moment. </p><p>"I should be more careful next time. Do forgive me for asking you to try to keep up." He murmurs as he bends at the waist, his face just inches from your own. The rouge that paints your cheeks could easily be blamed on the alcohol, but you know that is hardly the case.</p><p>"May I provide you with anything? Some water, perhaps?" His breath smells of whiskey as it fans your face. Your eyes are drawn once more to his lips, a soft smile is placed upon them. Before you can reply, his clawed hand slowly tips your chin toward him. You make brief eye contact before trying to look anywhere else. He is far too close so you opt for closing your eyes. A soft tremble takes over your form in nervousness. He was impossibly impossibly close for comfort. </p><p>"Thirsty?" He asks in a tone that bordered on sultry. Of course you were. Traditionally and otherwise. Your pulse quickens once his hand trails down to your throat. His claws are gentle as they softly dig into the flesh covering your jugular. You know damn well he can feel it. The way it skips. You swallow softly at the sensation, impure thoughts racking your brain.</p><p>"Open your mouth." He whispers, his lips ghost yours as he does so. You comply silently, keeping your eyes closed. You try to keep from panting, arousal stirring within you.</p><p>"More, darling. Let me see that lovely tongue..." he trails off as your eyes flutter open. Eyelashes brushing his cheeks. </p><p>"Don't think I'm imperceptive to your gaze, dear. You are not as subtle as you think...." he chuckles. You let out a soft mewl of embarassment.</p><p>"Have no fear, darling. I am no brute." He purrs.</p><p>His impossibly large smile is devious as the two of you maintain eye contact. You don't have it in you to look away or be noncompliant. Gently, you stick your tongue out, opening your mouth further. He runs his tongue across his teeth and smirks. </p><p>A soft sound resides before something warm and wet slides down your tongue. You can taste the harshness of the whiskey he had been drinking as he lets his warm saliva trail into your mouth. A shudder wracks your body as you swallow. </p><p>His lips are on yours in an instant, his tongue slipping past your teeth pushing more of his saliva into you. You lap at it hungrily, closing your eyes in bliss. Then, just as quickly, he was gone. The only thing to remind you he had ever been there was the cold string of spit that spilled down your chin. You push it up over your lips with fervor before collapsing onto your bed.</p><p>You were going to have one <em>hell</em> of a hangover tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is.... wildly self indulgent. I just... I just want Alastor to spit in my fuccin mouth, y'all. This was just a quick lil summat that I wrote before work. Do not @ me. (Andthiswillbeathemeyouseeregularly)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>